


in turn, in time

by antagonists



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonists/pseuds/antagonists
Summary: In the north, where winds are harsh and scatter ice across the land, Python finds a shrine and dark piety kneeling in the snow.





	in turn, in time

**Author's Note:**

> (lukas voice) ngh...

* * *

 

 

 

He has, on occasion, thought about gods and worship before. None of the drivel has ever to stuck with him though, so Python ignores the fervent masses in favor of napping. It’s no good to stay in one place for too long; people notice, and people try to rope him in. Forsyth, for one, never knows how to take a hint, and, well.

 

Others have turned to their gods and their prayers. He tries not to think about it.

 

In the north, where winds are harsh and scatter ice across the land, Python finds a shrine and dark piety kneeling in the snow. The statue of Duma sends unpleasant chills down his spine, making it more miserable to be in the cold than it really should be. He would nap as he waits, but it’s too damn _cold_.

 

“You came to visit,” Lukas says, eyes still closed. His body casts an oblong shadow over the snow, strange in shape and color as the sun sets. The snow looks aflame, and he, a praying demon.

 

“Not really,” Python says, but idles around until Lukas stands again, robes sweeping across the glittering ground. He doesn’t have his lance with him—hasn’t been carrying it around as much since then. He has ways of protecting himself, or rather, ridding of his enemies, now.

 

“Still no plans of joining me,” Lukas tilts his head, smiling mildly. They walk together, aimlessly on Python’s part, but Lukas seems to have some sort of direction he isn’t aware of. Odd, how ominous his kind smiles can seem. There’s always something uncanny in how Lukas smiles so often and laughs so genuinely, and how he fails to quell the haunting glow of his eyes.

 

Worship of a power-hungry god? Sure. Malicious magic and blood rituals? He’s not quite comfortable with it, but Python knows how to turn a blind eye, for the most part. One thing Python has never been able to get used to, though, are those necrodragons. They’re taken down easily enough while in flight; he’s always been a good shot, but seeing Lukas rub their decaying snouts so fondly always sets him on edge. Servants to Lukas’ every whim. He gets the feeling there’s a lot more to how Lukas always purposely summons them while he’s around than he fully understands.

 

“Oh, dear,” Lukas says, eyes narrow and grin sharp. “What’s the matter? You look quite pale.”

 

“Don’t like the dragon,” Python mutters, grimacing when the summoned beast opens its mouth, revealing rotting flesh and yellowed teeth. Perhaps the beast does not like him either. “Can’t you just—put that away?”

 

Lukas seems to consider him for a moment, expression frozen in that perpetually mild smile of his. Then he raises his arm, petting the dragon a few times before letting his hand come to a still. He continues to gaze at Python as he digs fingers into the necrodragon’s head, paying no mind to the splintering skull and inky blood, the creature’s anguished cry. Python’s too busy gaping at how the black runs down gloves, then onto the ground at his boots. There’s blood staining Lukas’ cheek, near his lips that curl upwards the longer Python stares.

 

“Is that better?” Lukas asks pleasantly, either unknowing of the blood on his face or completely unbothered by it. The beast collapses upon itself, fading into disturbing wisps of smoke. His arm returns to his side, dripping ebony.

 

“You just killed your pet,” Python says, somewhere between horror and an odd feeling of thrill. “With your bare hands.”

 

“Would you have preferred to get rid of it yourself?”

 

“Don’t like dragons,” Python repeats, and fidgets when Lukas steps closer. “Didn’t have to kill it just for me. Could’ve just sent it away.”

 

“Why don’t you take its place?” Lukas says, and Python shrugs the suggestion off as he always does. He eventually gets around to wiping the blood off of Lukas’ face, but most of it has already dried and barely smudges across pale skin. Lukas laughs at the gesture anyways, clean hand coming up to link their fingers together.

 

Amidst all the blinding snow, Lukas is a dark, sinister flame. Python is not fooled by his kind laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Up close, Lukas’ eyes burn brighter than fire. Python leans into the cold touch on his cheek, unflinching even when fingers trail down to his throat. He has long since learned that showing weakness merely encourages Lukas, makes his eyes gleam with wicked glee even as his smile remains genial and unassuming. Only when the pressure increases around his throat does Python dare meet Lukas’ eyes, unsure whether he should try to escape, or just give into the vice of bones and flesh.

 

Lukas smiles sweetly, chokehold tightening slowly. The angles of his face are sharp in the lighting, his smile almost cruel as he looks down on Python, not unkindly. “Not fighting back this time? I do rather enjoy it when you get angry with me.”

 

“You enjoy this too much,” Python says, instinctively clawing at Lukas’ gloved hand. There’s the vague sensation of being lifted before he’s looking into Lukas’ eyes. He gasps for air but finds little, and his vision flickers for a moment before he’s let go.

 

He collapses back into the chair, heaving over the armrest, wheezing but unable to dislike the ache in his lungs or the burn in his throat. His entire body tingles, well aware of the danger but unwilling to run or protect himself from it. Lukas notices things—like how Python stares at his hands, how he presses into bruising touches. It could just be that Python is too _easy_.

 

Or it could just be that he wants a lot of things, but not nearly as much as he wants Lukas.

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying the same for you?” Lukas laughs, kneeling before Python as he continues to pant heavily.

 

Lukas may worship another and grovel on his knees in ruinous prayers, but there is keen control in his fingers as he pushes Python’s thighs apart to press a kiss to his knee, leaning closer to look up at Python with his damned _smile_. The headpiece he wears makes it appear as though he has horns, a heavy crown; if his eyes weren’t so disconcerting and eerie, Python might’ve been able to imagine Lukas as just another man.

 

He winds fingers into red hair and yanks backwards, breathing in sharply at Lukas’ soft groan.

 

“Why me?” he asks simply, trying not to pay attention to how dark Lukas’ eyes have become, wide with want. “You _know_ that I don’t care about gods.”

 

“You need not worship a god,” Lukas says, pressing even closer. Despite his disquieting appearance, his skin is still very warm against Python’s. “Mere submission is enough.”

 

“I’m not submitting to some creepy dragon,” Python snorts.

 

“Not to a god,” Lukas says, voice starting to tremble as his fingers dance up Python’s sides. “To power.”

 

Python doesn’t answer to this. Instead, he leans down to kiss Lukas, tasting prayer and spell. When he pulls away, Lukas is smiling as he always is, eyes bright, lips bloody.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thanks waen for ripping my nuts off](https://twitter.com/vwyn19/status/870684125279080452)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [hOLY FUCK MOM](https://twitter.com/vwyn19/status/871018982731534338)
> 
>  
> 
> [theyre trying to kill me](https://twitter.com/ylisseantactics/status/871103636234878976)


End file.
